Silly Tales of Heart
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, any pairing you can think of. I know I will write Sabunis, Zarter and a Felissa. I might write a Jalt, and a Corus but I dunno... Stories better than summary! Thanks and have a nice night/ day/ morning/ noon / whatever! (I've changed the title again. Used to be Tickled Pink before that Beautiful Moments I still don't like it!)
1. Sabunis at the Carnival

**Writing for a different fandom this time! MY FIRST EVER SABUNIS STORY! I REFUSE to write Salt so don't ask me! HUMPH! Ha I am not a dude or an adult so I can't be Rick Riordan! To le story!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I sit in my large posh bedroom in Brooklyn house, I am completely and utterly bored. I hate this. [Shut up Carter, I didn't want to do research on Egypt like you told me to do!] Anyways I am sitting on my bed flipping through TV shows until I give up and flop on my bed with a loud groan. "I am soooo bored!" I moan. I hear a snicker. I pop my head up to see the bloody god of the dead leaning against my door.

"Hello Miss Kane." I here him say in that formal matter that makes my heart melt.

"It's Sadie." I mumble and he laughs his gorgeous laugh again. When he separated from Walt I was so relieved. It turned out that Walt liked Jaz more than me so when they separated I got Anubis and Jaz got Walt. A win-win for the both of us.

"Of course. So Sadie what do you want to do if you are so bored?" The God of Nothing Useful asks as he causally strolls over to my bed and plunks his very nice butt on my bed. [No Carter I don't think that was too detailed. Can I please move on?]

"I dunno maybe you could be useful and do something?" He laughs at me.

"What would you like me to do?" I shrug my shoulders and for a brief moment I look into his beautiful, chocolate colored eyes. "Um Sadie?" He says a funny little look on his face. I must have stared a little to long.

"Sorry! I just got a new video game, but it needs two players. Want to play?" He shakes his head.

"I don't like video games." I'm shocked by this.

"What teenage boy doesn't like video games?" Anubis roles his eyes.

"I am not a teenager, I am 5000 years old. How about I take you on a picnic?"

"Fine Jackle Boy. I still don't get why you won't play video games with me." Anubis laughs and my bedroom fades and we are in the New Orleans graveyard from where we first got to know each other.

"Here we are! What would you like to eat?" Anubis mutters something after that and a picnic blanket, plates, drinks and silverware appear.

"How about we have," I ponder for a moment. "I know! How about we have a true carnival feast! Candy-floss, funnel cake, popcorn, ice cream you know the works!" [Carter says candy-floss is called cotton candy and I say he should shut up] Death Boy shakes his head.

"If you want that let's just go to an actual carnival." I nod and we fade out of the graveyard and into a different area, a good sized carnival with carnies trying to con you out of your money, loads of food vendors and many, many, many rides. I squeal like a little girl and jump up and down. "Are you excited Miss- I mean Sadie?" Anubis laughs at my excitement and I drag him to a ride.

"Come on Jackal Boy! It'll be fun!" A lady gives me a look when I say Jackle Boy.

"Did you just call him Jackal Boy?" She asks rather rudely butting into our private conversation.

"Yes and why does it matter to you?" I say glaring at her.

"You are being rather rude young lady! Apologize to your friend right now, just because he is wearing all that black doesn't make him a jackal." The rude lady stares at me hard and Anubis is trying to hold in his laughter.

"Um if you don't mind miss, but, um, well I don't mind her calling me Jackal Boy. It is either that or Death Boy, or God of Pretty Much Nothing Useful." The lady looks disgusted.

"You don't like her calling you that. And what do you mean god of pretty much nothing useful?"

"It is an inside joke. Now Sadie here is trying to convince me to ride my first ever roller coaster and I'd like her to continue telling me about how awesomely scary it is so leave." Anubis pointed and the lady look flustered and stormed off. Anubis and I cracked up.

"Did you see her face?!" I exclaim and while he is recovering I drag him into the line and up to the ride. He looks alarmed as it climbs up, and up and up. I have a wicked grin on my face, the Cheetah has always been my favorite ride. When it drops Anubis screams like a girl and I laugh. After the ride is finished and we come to a complete stop does he stop screaming.

"Sadie, that was awful." Anubis says shakily. I shake my head and drag him off to another, less scary ride. After hours of roller coasters and loads of junk food it is almost closing time. I look to the last ride, the Ferris Wheel. I drag him off again, I did a lot of dragging him.

"What is this Sadie? Is it as awful as the Cheetah?" I shake my head as we get into the cart. It slowly makes it's way to the top, I look out over the carnival and see everything, twinkling in the dark. Anubis sighs and takes my hand, it freezes at the top, as far as I know it isn't supposed to stop. I look down and see the worker fumbling with the controls.

"Umm you two are going to be stuck up there for awhile... The controls short-circuited..." He yells up at us, I groan. Anubis has a slight smile on his face.

"If you get pass the thought that we might be stuck up here all night it is truly beautiful." Anubis says, I look out and past the carnival I see small farms and a few homes dotting the distance. I sigh and place my head on his shoulder. I didn't actually mind, we were sitting very close and we might be stuck for hours until someone can help.

"So what should we do until we can get down?" I ask him. He turns his chocolate eyes to mine.

"I have an idea, how about we trade answers. I give you an answer to a question and you have to give me one." My breath hitches but I end up nodding my head. I mentally facepalm myself. "I'll go first. Do you like being stuck up here with me. Also to add to the stakes how about we add in the feather of truth!" That evil, vindictive, gorgeous, hot, jackal. I groan but except the feather.

"No I don't, I actually rather like being this close to you." I say slowly and Anubis grins. I shove it back to him. "How about you?"

"Well, I am afraid of heights so this is a tad awful but with you it is worth it." My eyes widen.

"You are afraid of heights?!" I exclaim and his cheeks turn pink against his pale skin. "But you rode every ride with me."

"Yeah, I didn't want you to do them alone, and with you I feel braver." He smiles at me, I notice his soft pink lips. [Carter you chose now to interrupt. No I don't think I am describing his lips to thoroughly] My face must of been priceless because he lets out a soft laugh. Before I know it his beautiful lips are on mine and the Ferris Wheel begins to turn once more.

**Too cheesy near the end? Ha the only reason this is going to be labeled complete is because they are individual one-shots and not a story. I will update these at least once a week if not waaaaaaaaaaaay more! Next will be Zarter! I will be adding in bit of Waz (Jalt) and maybe some Felissa? Ya never know with me! MUHAHAHAHA Yerp... See ya soon ma peeps!**


	2. A Zarter Proposal

**I had to write this twice -_- Power shortages suck. Remind me to never uses space heaters again. I am well aware it is early September and still hotter than butt but in my basement where I work and sturf it isn't exactly toasty. Ever. I freeze my buns off and so I got a space heater and it causes power shortages! Yay I am going to freeze! I don't own the Kane Chronicles. This takes place when Carter is 24 and Zia the same age**

**Z**

**I **

**A **

I am sitting on the couch with Carter and Khufu watching a Laker's game. Sadie and Anubis are on a date or something, Jaz and Walt are seeing a movie and our initiates are having independent study time. I love these days, where the only work I have to do is disarm an exploding donkey curse or put out a few fires. I don't even have to tame penguins anymore since Felix keeps them in his room, which is a winter wonderland.

"Zia do you wanna go out with me next Friday?" Carter asks me. As usual he is just asking me to our favorite little cafe about a mile away from here.

"Yeah and you don't have to ask me so formerly every time. You just say on the day, not a week in advance, Zia do you wanna go to the cafe today?" I tell him. He sighs and shakes his head making his shaggy brown hair flop around. He kisses the top of my head and goes back to watching the game. I rest my head on his shoulder and drift to sleep.

**This is a page break don't judge.**

I wake up in my bed that I share with Carter. I sit up and see him outside, talking to a pigeon. Okay, now I was confuzzled. "I don't know man. I just don't know what to do." He says to the pigeon.

"Well," the pigeon says with a very deep, masculine voice that one does not expect from a pigeon. "I think you should ask her after she has finished eating." Carter groans and puts his face in his hands.

"I have to do it too. I promised Sadie I'd do it next Friday. I've been meaning to do it for a long time but I am scared. What if she says no, what if she laughs in my face, what if she hates me, what if," the pigeon cuts him off and if pigeons could look annoyed this one did.

"Carter Julius Kane! Man up! You are 24 years old so act like it. You are behaving like a 15 year old boy who is nervous about asking a girl out for the first time!" The pigeon says very with much annoyance. Carter groans and put his face in his hands again. The bird flew off and Carter turned to come to bed and I pretended like I was asleep.

**Another page break**

The week pasted quickly, Sadie was weirder than usual though and super giggly when I walked by. Carter was a bit nervous the day of the date and Allyssa was told by Sadie to help me get ready for my date. Before I knew it I was at my favorite cafe, the owners John and Christy Loan came out to say hi to us and made the usual small talk. Today we got a special discount for no reason, John and Christy did this a lot to us, I think it is because we are there favorite customers and Carter thinks it is because I'm pretty, he always thinks that.

"Mr. and you don't have to do that for that." I tell them.

"For the umpteenth time Zia, it is John and Christy." Christy says pushing a few gray strands of hair behind her ears. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, John and Christy you don't have to do that for us." John laughs along with his wife.

"Hon, of course we do. You are our favorite customers, you know I remember when you two were just 15 and coming here. You two are such a perfect couple!" Christy says resting a hand on my shoulder.

"So Zia the usual salad for you with my secret dressing and Carter your winter usual potato soup?" We both nod and John heads to the kitchen and Christy goes to around to the other tables taking orders. My salad and Carter's soup come out and we dig into our yummy meals. After I finish we order a slice of chocolate pie to share and Christy tries to get us to get separate pies saying I am far too thin.

"Um Zia, I have something to ask you." Carter says looking at me with his coffee colored eyes that could make me melt like butter. Christy pulled John out of the kitchen to watch us. "I love you and have for a really long time," my breath is hitched in my throat and Carter is kneeling in front of me. "I plan on loving you for a long, long time. But Zia Meliah Rasheed, will you marry me?" I feel tears of joy spark in my eyes and I nod which is all I can do. He slips the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger, picks me up and kisses me passionately. When we stop Christy and John have tears in there eyes and the whole cafe is staring.

"Congratulations! I knew Carter would come round soon!" Christy says. They both come over and hug us both. I officially had the best boyfriend, I mean fiance, ever.

**Ter-der! My Zarter! **


	3. Felyssa Party

**Time for Felysa!Yerp! Okay my platypuses this is on Alyssa's 16 birthday so Felix is 14. It is not to much of an age gap! I don't care what you think they belong together. XD To the story.**

**Felix's POV **

I am marching around the Great Room helping decorate for Alyssa's Sweet 16, I mostly just hold ladders steady and try to not get in the way. Earlier I was doing decorations but I kept adding penguin themed ones. Who doesn't loves penguins? Oh that's right Zia doesn't, and she claimed that Alyssa doesn't either. I know she does since she has told me on more than one occasion penguins are cute. "Felix, go get Alyssa the party is ready!" Sadie yells at me and I race up the stairs to her room.

"Alyssa, can you come down stairs for a minute, I want to show you something?" I say after I knock on her door. She comes out looking as pretty as ever.

"What do are you going to show me? Is it a baby penguin, please say it is! They are so cute!" Alyssa and I laugh a bit and begin walking towards the stairs.

"You what's cuter than a baby penguin?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"No, I can't think of a single thing." I smile and laugh a bit.

"You." Alyssa blushes and lets out a very girly giggle. I put on a goofy grin that I can't wipe off after she pecks me on the cheek. She had to get on her tip-toes to do so since in my last growth spurt I grew to like 5 foot 8 inches. Before we reach the stairs I put my hands around her eyes.

"What on earth are you doing Felix?" She asks me.

"Taking you to the surprise! Now close your eyes and I'll cover them, it is better than a blindfold right?" Alyssa laughs and nods. I lead her slowly down the stairs and into the Great Room. When I uncover her eyes she squeals. "Oh my gods! Did you guys really put this all together?" She exclaims.

"Well it was Felix's idea but he wanted it penguin themed so I took over from there." Sadie said and Alyssa laughed again and throws her arms around me.

"I love it guys and have you forgotten, I love penguins! Not as much as Felix maybe, but still." I blush a bit since after she quit hugging me she grabbed my hand. Zia scowls a bit but quickly wipes it off her face when Carter come over. Soon enough everyone is dancing and eating munchies in the Great Room buying time until we eat cake. I was put in charge of the cake by Sadie because she knew Alyssa liked penguins and also she wanted to annoy Zia.

"Are you having fun?" I ask her as she makes her way over to snack bar.

"Of course! I have you and all my friends here." I am a bit confused when she said you and all my friends.

"How come you said me and all your friends, aren't I a friend?" I ask feeling very confused. Alyssa laughs a bit and suddenly she placed a quick peck on my lips. "Um, er, what?" I ask feeling very flustered.

"There is why I said you and all my friends." I feel my face go bright red and Alyssa laughs again. "You look like you have been outside with your penguins too long!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Sadie pointing us out to Carter, Zia and Anubis. I lean in to kiss her again and when we do, it is a good, proper kiss. Alyssa pulls away smiling and I am pretty sure I had the worlds goofiest grin.

"Wow, just wow. I never actually thought I could be this lucky. You know my friends used to call me Jinx since I was always bad luck." I say for no apparent reason. Alyssa grabs my hand and drags me into in front of the patio doors.

"AS BIRTHDAY GIRL," Alyssa yells over the party. "I SAY WE EAT CAKE!" Soon everyone is rushing outside and Zia puts on yet another scowl when she sees that I didn't actually make a cake. I made ice cream cake penguin shaped cupcakes. Unlike popular belief I am a great baker.

"Wow Felix did you actually make these?" Alyssa asks picking up the one I made just for her. It was a mama penguin and a baby penguin. I nodded and smiled.

"Do you like them?" I ask her.

"I love them! I think this one is almost too nice to eat, almost." She takes a big bite out of the mama's head. "Eat the head first Felix, it's the most humane way." I take a bite out of mine and I am pleased with my baking skills, black and white vanilla icing great idea, the chocolate ice cream and cake was amazing and the eyes were a yummy mint. Alyssa laughs at me when she looks up from her cupcake.

"What?" I ask, she takes her finger and wiped it on my nose and stuck it in her mouth. "Hey! I was saving that for later!" I say she takes off running and I follow. I chased her for a good five minutes before we burst back inside and plop down on the couch. I finish my cupcake and so does Alyssa.

"That was fun!" Alyssa exclaims still out of breath.

"You stole my icing!"

"Sure I did. Wanna watch Wizards of Waverly Place?" Alyssa fips on the TV and turns it to her favorite show.

"Okay, but everyone knows how unrealistic it is though. Magic doesn't work like that in real life." Alyssa nods and rests her head on my shoulder. We don't move for a long time and before I know it we are both asleep.

**No one's POV here! **

Soon the rest of the party realized that Felix and Alyssa were gone, Sadie led the expedition to see where they went. They didn't look long because they found the two smiling and sleeping on the large couch in the Great Room. "Come on guys let's just stay outside until they wake up." Sadie said Anubis on the other hand wanted to go to the other couch and get some snuggle time in with Sadie.

"Sadie, would you like to go inside and watch some TV with me?" Anubis asked her. Sadie nodded.

"We can watch in my room, I just got a couch for in there." The two of them left for Sadie's room and Carter and Zia disappeared after an hour. The party was a huge success for everyone involved. Walt and Jaz finally shared there first kiss, Shelby didn't create any demons with her crayons and even Bes and Tawaret had a nice time.

**Boosh! Another down**


	4. Jalt and Pizza

**Jalt chapter please review what ship you want that isn't Salt :( I don't like Salt. Yerp! This is after everything has been resolved and Walt didn't like like Sadie so YEAH and there may or may not be some Sabunis.**

J

A

Z

I wander around the library looking for the scroll that I need for the potion I want to make when I bump into a tall, solid chest. "Hi Jaz!" I hear his beautiful voice say, Walt Stone.

"Hey Walt!" I try to say as cheery as possible trying to cover up my embarrassment and the fact I have a monster crush on him.

"Hey I have been meaning to ask you this for awhile but do you wanna, I dunno, see a movie with me this Saturday?" I have to bite my tongue to keep fro squealing and jumping up and down.

"Okay, what movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know only Anubis knows. Sadie and Anubis are planning it. I really don't want to go by myself while they act all couply, I thought why not ask you. After all I, erm, don't hate me, like you." I feel my face pull into a huge smile, I throw my arms around him and he returns the hug. "So is this a I like you too hug, or I am going to pity hug you?" I pull back and peck his cheek.

"Not a pity hug. Movie this Saturday huh?" He nods and leaves me to find my scroll.

**Page break**'

I am sitting with Sadie as she rips through her closet. I agreed to help her get ready for the date if she helped me. "Sadie dear, just pick out a few outfits and I'll tell you the best one." I say, she continues ripping through the closet and almost rips her Anubis poster.

"Okay so I have this one," she holds up a red died leather jacket, a white band t-shirt and black skinny jeans. "I also have this one," this time it is a black t-shirt with a white skull made entirely out of hearts and a different pair of jeans. "Lastly I have this one," she holds out a black dress that would come about knee-length, and it had a small little no sleeved leather vest with fringe.

"Well, I like the one with the skull. But I think Anubis would like the dress." Sadie nods and I turn around so she can change. I then dye her hair with black highlights and braid it to the side.

"Your turn!" Sadie exclaims and drags me off to my own room. She then sets to work digging through my own closet. The first outfit she pulls out is my favorite white camisole, and a see through baby blue lacy over shirt with light purple cropped jeans. The second one is a shirt I got on one of my vacations to St. Simon's Island and a pair of faded blue jeans and the last one is a soft lavender sweater dress and black leggings.

"I like the sweater dress and the blue lacy thing." I say. Sadie nods and holds out her choice, the sweater dress.

"Walt will like this one, it will feel nice when he puts his arm around you and there is a less likely chance that one of his charms will get caught on it." I nod and slip it on. It is warm and feels nice to wear. Sadie curls my hair into soft waves and deams me ready for a date. We end up watching a scary movie that Anubis and Sadie enjoyed more than Walt and I and afterwards we went to some little pizza parlor called Crusty's Pizza in Chicago. Sadie said she had read about it having some of the best pizza ever on the internet so she zapped us there.

"Hello, my name is Deuce and I will be your server today. What can I get for ya?" Deuce, I guess had some major eyebrows and had on these ridiculous headphones around his neck.

"Well I will have a slice of pepperoni pizza," Sadie said. Duce made a face.

"You aren't from around here are you? DINA COME HERE!" He yelled towards the kitchen. A girl with quite the voice came out.

"What do ya need Deucey?" she said.

"Um hi, I think he wanted you to come say hi to me!" Sadie said I was biting my tongue to keep in a giggle. Dina nodded.

"So your from England?" Sadie shook her head.

"I moved to England when I was 6. I lived there so long I got a London accent." Dina nodded pecked Deuce on the cheek and headed back to the kitchen.

Anubis spoke next. "I'll just have a slice of plain cheese pizza."

"I'll have a slice of Hawaiian and Jaz will have the same." Deuce nodded wrote it all down and headed back into the kitchen only to come right back out when 2 girls came in and sat down with us.

"Hi I'm Rocky!" The tall girl said, she was pretty and had dark hair and light brown skin a bit like Carter's.

"And I'm Cece! You might recognize us from our spot as dancers on Shake It Up Chicago!" The red head said, she gave off the impression that she wasn't too bright.

"Um, no. We live in Brooklyn actually." Walt said, Rocky was staring at him a bit and I scooched closer to him. Rocky then frowned and nodded.

"So is dancing hard?" I asked trying to make conversation. Cece took note of my accent.

"Are you from, not here?" She asked me. I laughed.

"I'm from Tennessee, but I live in Brooklyn now. We all do." I smiled at her and she nodded again.

"That's cool, I hear Brooklyn sells lots of super expensive, nice, designer clothes!" She squeals a bit.

"Cece knock it off. You are freaking them out. Do you guys go to school together or what? Why did you all come here together?" Sadie barely hesitated before coming up with a pretty fantastic excuse.

"Well, you see Rocky and Cece, we attend a boarding school in Brooklyn for gifted student. We are all part of Drama club and are here because our flight to Hollywood is delayed for a few days. We were going on a field trip." Rocky nodded and Cece squealed again.

"Talk again! Talk again! I love your accent!" Sadie nudged Anubis and made him speak and yet again the ditzy red head squealed. I was about done with this so I dragged Walt to a different table and left Sadie and Anubis to impress them.

"Thank you, I have been saved." Walt joked as we plopped down in a boothe not to far from them.

"Yeah, I think Sadie and Anubis are enjoying the spotlight." Deuce came out with our pizza and two extra slices for the other girls. I guessed he knew them and they were regular customers.

"So what do you want to talk about? Also once again, like I say everytime we eat pizza, thank you for forcing me to try Hawaiian! I would of never tried it because fruit on pizza ultra-mega-gross!" Walt jokes taking a large bite of the pizza. I take a bite of mine and savor the pineapple's sweetness and the yummy cheese of the pizza.

"Walt, how do you feel. You know since the curse was lifted?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't know, I feel lighter I guess. I don't feel like I am under the _shadow of death_." We laugh a bit and he looks into my eyes, before I know it I have leaned across the table and have kissed him. We pull apart and he quickly makes his way over to my side of the boothe and resumes kissing me. After what feels like seconds when hear Sadie do a fake cough. We pull apart to see Sadie and Anubis standing over us.

"Hello! We were just about to leave when we saw you two trying to eat each other's faces off in a PUBLIC RESTAURANT!" Anubis says quite loudly. I go a bit red in the face and Walt laughs.

"Dude chill, you wanted to do the same with Sadie and you are just jealous!" Anubis and Sadie go red.

"You know we probably would've too if the Red Head of Dumbness and her friend the Super Smarts didn't come join us. I don't this CeCe could get over our accents." We all share a laugh at Sadie's spot on comment and we leave the little pizza shop out into the Chicago air.

**Another one down! Yerp! Please review if you liked and if you really liked it hit that follow/favorite button, it would really mean a lot! Thanks and loads of love my platypuses! I less than 3 you!**


	5. Bast and Amos in the 1st Nome

**Yo! I am well aware no one reads this but I am going to act like someone does! I have to thank my only reviewer for this idea, I am virtually hugging you Sonata Appassionata! Feel the virtual hug! So this chapter is obviously an Amos and Bast story! Woo! Ha LOL XD. Umm yeah! I am Rick Riordan because last time I checked I was 13 and a GIRL. So I can't be a 49 year old man. **

**A**

**M**

**O **

**S**

It was a normal day at the 1st Nome, until Bast showed up. (Hey! I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing! Wait what? No I don't want any Fish Friskies! Ew... could you not eat that here it reeks. No I don't mean you reek! Ug can I get back to the story now? Thank you.) She was wearing her usual skin tight bodysuit, which as usual looked fantastic on her.

"Bast, what brings you to the 1st Nome today?" I ask her and she sits down next to me and pulls out her knives. She then begins juggling them.

"Oh, nothing. I was just about to go check up on my kittens and I thought I might as well check on the Chief Lector." Bast purred, still juggling her knives. I scooched a little farther away from her not wanting to be impaled by the blades.

"Of course stay as long as you'd like. Would you like anything to eat?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "Could you maybe, I dunno, not juggle deadly sharp blades?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"What are you? Afraid of being impaled by a wicked sharp knife? Pansycake!" **(AN: Divergent reference have some virtual cookies if you got it (::) (::)) **I glared at her. "Fine!" Bast then slid her blades back into her sleeves.

"So what have you been up to in the Duat? Anything really interesting happening?" I ask her.

"Meh, I fight a demon or two every hour or so but that's about it. It is entirely too boring down there!" She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you fight demons so often? It's like you go looking for trouble, because last time I check most gods only have to fight 1 or 2 demons a day, not an hour." Bast just rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course I go looking for trouble! How do you stay entertained?" She asked me like it was a totally normal question like, when is the pizza gonna get here?

"I have a job to do that keeps me busy and other times I do normal things like watch TV and read books. I thought you liked reading anyways, why don't you do that instead of fighting demons all the time?" I asked a Bast mad a face.

"Thoth banded me from his library. Gods you shred up a few hundred books and 300 tables and you get banded for a year." Bast shook her head in disgust. I just stared at her. "Why are you staring at me? I know I'm gorgeous but still?"

"Seriously Bast? Why were you destroying tables?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"My favorite character in this one book, um, Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief, was making me very frustrated." Bast said this like it was nothing. I shook my head at her.

"You are so strange Bast." When I said this she look appalled.

"What? Me? Strange? I am not strange." She glared at me and I laughed.

"We sound like Carter and Sadie, bickering like this." Bast laughed with me and before I knew what happened she had just placed her lips onto mine, I didn't pull away instead I deepened the kiss. Before long she pulled away.

"Holy Horus." Bast mumbled. I nodded. She looked at me with her beautiful feline eyes and I stared back at her. She smiled and kissed me again. We finally stopped once we'd run out of air.

"Um... that was awesome." I said and glanced at Bast who's cheeks were a bright pink. I laughed again. "Do you think your kittens can wait a little longer so we can do some more catching up?" I asked and Bast nodded.

**Short one! Thanks again to my soul reviewer, you are amazing more virtual hugs! See you later guys QueenOfStalkers out PEACE!**


	6. Anubis and Walt! IDK what to call this

**Walt/Anubis! I am only doing this because of a request and I don't actually ship them. I just a have an idea and since "Guest" wanted them "Guest" shall receive them. I will also be doing a Corus for "Guest" So keep and eye out :D Yup.**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

****I am sitting in the Hall of Judgement with really nothing to do. Lord Osiris was on break and Amet didn't need walking so I was debating whether to visit a graveyard for awhile or just hang out here, when I felt a soul tugging on me. I turn to see the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, Walt Stone. He and I had been seeing each other for awhile, not as a couple even though I wished, but because of his curse. We were trying to find a cure for him.

"Hi Anubis." Walt's spirit said. "Can you come over?" I nodded and quickly teleported to him. He wasn't in his room, our usual meeting place we were in a park.

"This is different." I mused and Walt nodded.

"I needed a break from Brooklyn House. Jaz hasn't let me out of her sight since she found out about my curse." He said and began kicking a pebble along the path.

"Huh. I have an idea for the curse." I began. Walt looked up eyes bright.

"You do?!" He exclaimed happily.

"It might not work, keep that in mind. I thought hosting a god, exactly me. You have been experiencing strange surges of power and it's death magic. Me being the death god, I might be able to keep you alive." I looked at him and made a bit of a face.

"Isn't hosting a god dangerous?" Walt looked at me and I shrugged.

"You're going to die anyways." I said and Walk scoffed.

"Thanks for making me feel so much better." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I spot a couple of girl making there way toward us. One is tall with bright ginger hair, she is bundled up in a baby blue winter coat with fake fur around the edges of the hood and sleeves, she is also wearing a pair of blue jeans and baby pink snow boots. The other girl is shorter with raven black hair, her lips are bright red and so is her nose, her skin is almost as pale as mine and she is wearing a black winter coat and pair of sweat pants.

"Hello!" The taller girl says. She smiles widely at Walt. "What are you two up to?" She makes a point of winking at Walt, and for some reason I feel a spark of jealousy. _How dare she do that!_

"Um who are you?" Walt asks, he surprises me by not immediately flirting with her.

"Oh sorry! My name is Lilia and right here is Tamara." Liliah jesters to the other girl and her self.

"Okay... um well we're kinda busy right now." Walt stammers, why I don't know.

"Come on Liliah, I don't think they want to be bothered. Besides you were dragging me to go shopping anyways. Either we get a move on or I'm not going, for a long time." Tamara began tugging on her friends sleeve.

"Tamara!" Liliah then whispered something in Tamara's ear and she laughed out loud.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Tamara said. I glanced at Walt and he just shrugged.

"Sorry about her! How about you come with me and we'll get something to eat, huh?" Liliah looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Tamara can go with your little emo friend here." I stood up straighter.

"Excuse me?" I asked her and she just glared at me.

"You and Tamara are both emo freaks so it makes sense that you two should go out on a date or just, I dunno stay here and cry and slit your wrists or whatever." Liliah then hooked her arm with Walt's. Tamara was now pissed and I was appalled.

"Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you can insult me like that. Also just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Tamara glared at her sister and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Whatever. Come on, let's leave these two." Liliah began dragging Walt.

"You didn't even ask my name." Walt says.

"Whatever, what's your name then?" Liliah stops and turns to ask him.

"Walt, and my friend's name is Anubis." He says. Liliah makes a confused face and Tamara makes a shocked face.

"What kind of name is Anubis? Sounds stupid." Liliah says sneering.

"Do you mean Anubis like the ancient egyptian god?" Tamare asks and stares at me and I nod. "Your parents are officially awesome! Why did they name you that?" I shrugged not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Kay... let's go Walt! We have a date to go on!" Liliah began dragging him once more but this time he didn't move.

"No thanks. I need to talk to Anubis." He shrugged her hands off him and strided over towards me.

"What! You are refusing to go on a date with me?! No one ever does that! I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous! You are choosing little emo boy over me?" She says and puts a hand on her hip.

"He's not emo, and yes." Walt turns towards Tamara. "How do you live with her?" He asks the shorter girl who laughs.

"I have no idea." The 3 of us laugh and Liliah storms off. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy your date!" Tamara then rushes off to find her sister.

"Date? We didn't say anything about a date!" I say, Walt shrugs.

"I think she can read people pretty well." Is all he says, before he grabs my hand. I don't yank it away or even move. We just began walking hands clasped. Before I know it we had walked the whole path and are right back where the two girls first found us. Walt removes his hand. "Your hands are freezing you know?" He says and I nod.

"Was this a date?" I ask him and he laughs his beautiful laugh.

"I think it was. If you don't mind would you like to do the same tomorrow?" Walt asks and I can tell he already knows the answer, yes.

"I just hope that Liliah doesn't show up next time." I say and Walt laughs again and nods.

"Gods was she annoying."

**Woo! Got another posted! Yerp! Expect some Corus soon guys! Virtual hugs to all! See you guys soon QUEENOFSTALKERS OUT PEACE!**


	7. Sleepovers, Pizza, and Tutoring? CORUS

**I promised a Corus story and now you shall receive... Um this is AU no magic and Horus is a year older than Carter. The gods and mortals all go to B.A.G. Kay? Talents for those mentioned. Horus- mixed martial arts, Carter-being incredibly smart, Isis-Drama, Sadie-Drama, Walt-Jewelry making, and Anubis- No one actually knows... He just is there and no one makes him leave Zia- Art, Maggie-no one knows. Also Carter and Sadie aren't siblings and Carter is only a year older.**

**C,**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I walk down the busy halls and bump into my good friend Walt. "Hey Carter! What class are you going to?" Walt asks me.

"Advanced Geometry with Mrs. Fisher, the she demon." I say melodramatically. Walt laughs and starts walking next to me. "I don't think gym is this way Walt."

"Oh right!" Walt laughs again and turns around. "See ya genius!" I roll my eyes and bump into another person, Horus Cunningham.

"So-sorry. I'll just get moving." I say and look down at the ground and try to hurry away. I had the biggest crush on him since I started at B.A.G.

"It's fine." Horus boomed. I look up at him to see him smiling broadly. "So where ya headed?"

"Advanced Geometry." I mumble and try to hurry on.

"Isn't that only for 11th graders?" He says and looks at me strangely.

"I skipped a grade, well actually 2." I answer quietly.

"Jeez, are you some kind of math genius?"

I shrug. "Well more like an everything genius. I am in all advanced courses for 11th graders."

"Wow, I have to take 9th grade math, because well the obvious I am not good at math." Horus says and me, managing to be an idiot say,

"I can tutor you." I mentally facepalm and look up to see Horus nodding.

"Really? Thanks a million little dude." Horus pats my shoulder then heads off opposite of where I was headed.

**Page break**

After my Chemistry class I go to lunch and sit down with Anubis, Sadie, Isis and Walt. "Hey guys!" I say happily.

"Hey Carter! I was wondering if you'd be interested in acting in our play?" Isis asks me and I groan.

"Why do you keep asking me? I only do backstage work, costumes, make-up, lightening. I have stage fright." I say glaring at her.

"Come on! We just need a few more people to play villagers. You don't even have to say a word just pretend to be a villager. Walt and Anubis are going to." Sadie says and starts poking me.

"No, I am already helping out backstage kay? That's it." Walt and Anubis are snickering and Isis and Sadie are pouting.

"Please? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?" Isis and Sadie whine in unison.

"Fine!" I exclaim, they knew exactly how to get me to do their bidding.

"Thanks Carter!" Isis says and pecked my cheek appreciatively Sadie comes over and does the same. I groan and put my head to the table, already regretting the fatal mistake I had made that day. To make it worse Horus comes over.

"Hey! You said you can tutor me. When would be a good time for that?" He asks. Under the table Anubis kicks me and when I look over at him he is smiling evilly. I flashed him a look that said "if you say a word, I will kill you." Anubis was one of the few people I trusted with my crush and I already knew he wouldn't tell Horus about it. After all I knew about his thing for Sadie.

"Um, how about after school, in the library." I pull out my planner to see when I had to be a theater practice. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Cool, I can't do Monday though. I got football practice." Horus said and I nodded seriously. I marked in my planner the date and looked back up at him.

"You can go now." I smile at him but instead he sits down.

"Maybe I don't want to." I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion and just turn to eat my lunch. Ignore the problem and it'll go away, has worked for me in the past. It worked on bullies, guidance counselors, doctors and hopefully cute guys. I talk with Anubis about the History project I was going to help him with and with Walt about the little kid basketball team we were coaching. I also discussed low cost costume ideas with the girls. Horus somehow managed to be an active part of conversation, like he had sat with us all year.

After lunch I went to the library where I was a shelving assistant. I didn't have much work so I got to read most of the period.

"Hey Carter?" I hear Sadie say from behind me.

"Hey Sadie. Why are you here, don't you have free period right now?" I ask her. Normally she spends her free period in the theater room memorizing lines, painting/building set and rehearsing for her play.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you." I nod and give her a look that says, "go on, I'm listening." Sadie shifts a bit. "In private, please." I look over at the librarian.

"Hold on, I need to ask Mrs. Snyder." I give Sadie a smile and head over to Mrs. Snyder.

"Hello Carter! How is the book I recommended?" Mrs. Snyder gives me a kind smile.

"I'm loving it! Thanks you. But Sadie wants to talk to me in private, do you mind if you we use your office?"

"Of course not dear! Also in the top left cupboard are some cookies and in the bottom middle cupboard tissues." Mrs. Snyder smile at me and I gave an appreciative nod.

"Thanks Mrs. Snyder." I walk back over to Sadie. "We can use her office." She nods and we walk in. "Spill it."

"Well, um, I don't know." Sadie starts off and I see a tear streak down her face. I go over to the cupboards Mrs. Snyder had mentioned and got out the tissues and cookies. Sadie took a few tissues. "I've messed up."

"How did you do that?" I ask her.

"Isis was being bossy and I told her to knock it off and then we got into this huge fight. And, and now she hates me." Sadie let out a sob and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Sadie. I'm sure she'll get over it and I'm sure she is just as shattered as you are."

"I don't think so, she screamed at me and said she hated me and wanted me off her play. Since she is the director she can do that. What if, what if she recastes my roll and doesn't forgive me?" Sadie looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"She'd be an idiot. Isis is one of my best friends too, but you are like my little sister. I probably wouldn't be able to forgive her if she did that to you." Sadie buried her head in my shoulder.

"I see you like my big brother actually and that's why I came to you." I smile at the thought, I was happy that I was Sadies figurative big brother.

"Remember, that I'll be there for you forever." I say and Sadie sniffled. "If you want I can go with you to try and patch things up with Isis." Just then there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Snyder poked her wrinkled face in.

"Hello dears, um, Isis would like to speak to Sadie. She seems pretty upset." Sadie nodded Mrs. Snyder stepped back to let Isis in.

"Sadie! I am so, so, so , so sorry!" Isis choked out. "Please don't hate me." Sadie sniffled again jumped up and threw her arms around her best friend. I then made a daring escape.

"Is Sadie your girlfriend?" Mrs. Snyder asked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh no. She is basically my little sister." Mrs. Snyder nodded and let me get back to reading for the 10 minutes left in the period.

**Yet another page break. Also this is going to be really long so get comfy!**

After school I went back to the library to meet with Horus. He showed up after about 15 minutes after the bell. "Sorry I'm late. I almost forgot our study session." Horus flashed me a gorgeous smile and pulled out his math text book.

"Okay, so what exactly are you struggling with?" I ask him. Horus just shrugged.

"Everything?" Horus said as if asking a question. "I am better at English and such." I nodded seriously.

We worked together for about an hour and got most of his homework done, before he finally called in quits.

"Nicely done." I say to him and he laughs.

"I bet you regret tutoring me. I stink at math." Horus said and I laughed.

"It's no problem, I like putting my nerdiness to good use." I joke but Horus turns serious.

"You're not a nerd." He says and I am taken aback.

"Um, I was kidding." I say, Horus shakes his head puts a smile back on his face.

"See ya on Wednesday, little dude."

"I am not that short!" I protest and he laughs and stands up next to me. He is a good foot taller than me, but after all he is 6'1".

"You are 5 foot 1. You are short." I scowl at him and he laughs. "You look cute when your scowl, but cuter when you smile." With that he just leaves.

Did he just, call me cute? I reel from his comment and stand still for probably 3 minutes before I hear Mrs. Snyder's concerned voice. "Carter? Are you quite all right dear?" I whip round.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm, I'm uh, I'm fine." With that intelligent statement I dash out the door and head straight to Anubis'.

When I get there I ring the bell 3 times before Anubis comes to the door. "Jeez Carter. What's up?" He asks and I push past him and see Sadie on his couch.

"Hey Sades." I say and plunk down in my usual chair beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Anubis asks me.

"Well you and Sadie know about my crush on Horus, right?" I ask and momentarily forget I hadn't told Sadie yet.

"You what?! How couldn't you have told me? AH! You do not want to know how excited I am right now!" Sadie jumped up and down. Anubis laughed.

"Go on Carter." He said.

"Well after our study session we were just chatting. He called me "little dude" and I claimed I wasn't _that_ short." Sadie interrupted me.

"But you are _that _short." Sadie looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever. So after I said that he said "You are 5 foot 1. You are short." I then scowled at him and he said. "You look cute when you scowl, but cuter when you smile" he then just left! I stood there for like 5 minutes before coming here." I tell them and Sadie has this huge grin on her face and Anubis looks indifferent.

"YES! You FINALLY found someone!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I knew Horus would come round soon." Was all Anubis said. "Now, Carter leave." I stare at him and then at Sadie and then back at him and then I get what I just barged in on. They were on a date, Sadie was never at Anubis' house otherwise.

"Oh, sorry! Bye!" I then dashed out the back door and jumped the fence to my yard. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I yell.

"Hey Carter! Where were you?" Mom asked as she came down the stairs.

"Tutoring Horus Cunningham." I say and toss my bag on the table and get out my homework.

"Really now?" Mom gave me a look, she knew all about my crush on Horus. It seemed like my mom didn't get privacy because she had read the texts I had sent Anubis about him.

"Seriously mom, he sucks at math so now I'm his tutor." I look back down at the first problem. Mom put a plate of oreos in front of me and a glass of milk.

"Whatever kiddo. Here's a snack to hold you over till dinner. We're having pizza. Homemade pizza." I looked up so fast it hurt my neck.

"Really?" Mom nodded and I screamed. She never made homemade pizza and when she did it was like heaven on earth. It wasn't very greasy and it was a weird crust. The crust was buttery with garlic and cheese sprinkled on it. Mom made her own sauce and 3 different kinds of cheese on the pizza. "Thanks mom! You are the best!" I threw my arms around her. "Can Sadie and Anubis come over for pizza?"

"Yes, of course they can. So can Walt, Isis, Horus." I rolled my eyes at the last one and decided to invite him anyways.

"Thanks mom!" I had already knew the answer to my question. Friday was when, if mom made pizza, I could have a big slumber party. Sounds girly but it isn't. All of my friends like video games and stuff and we grew up with the girls and mom always gave them the option of sleeping in our spare bedroom. Normally we all crashed on the couch though.

I whipped out my phone and sent a text to all of them saying "Pizza night! Bring, pillows, blankets, and anything else you need. Also we need soda, mom hasn't any so bring at least 1 2-liter!" I hit send and the text sent to them all.

From Sadie

Anubis and I are on our way! See you in like 30 seconds!

-Sades!

I heard a rapping at my door and saw Sadie and Anubis. I let them in and the went to my room and threw their stuff in it. Put their 2-liters in the fridge, they had brought 4.

From Walt

What kind of soda do you want?

From me

Any kind dude you know that.

From Walt

I know XD

From me

Stop texting me and get over here!

Then I got a text from Isis.

From Isis

Carter... I am stuck on the roof.

I face palmed

From me

Not again! Hang on I'll be out there soon.

I go out and get the ladder we kept for situations like this. Isis had it in her head, that since from her bedroom window she could get to our roof, that that was a good way over. I decided just to leave the ladder up so she wouldn't have to ask next time. Finally I got a text from Horus.

From Horus

Sure I'll be over soon! :)

From me

Cool! :)

"Texting Horus are we?" Sadie said from over my shoulder.

"Why do you insist on reading over my shoulder? It's kinda creepy." I say, Sadie just laughs and goes back over to the couch. I plop down next to Isis.

"So you and Horus?" She says and I turn to Anubis who puts his hands up.

"I didn't tell her." He says and I turn my glare to Sadie.

"It just slipped out?" was all she said.

"You and Horus?!" Walt said. I facepalmed, that was something I was doing quite a lot lately.

"Yeah..." I feel my face grow warm.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?" Walt asked and I just groaned.

"Let's all move this to the basement." The basement was where my room was, but it was more like the entire basement was my room. It used to be a second living room but my mom only came down there for laundry, which I normally did. My mom maybe went down to the basement once a month and to wake me up if I wasn't already.

The 5 of moved to the basement and plopped down in our normal spots Sadie and Anubis sharing the largest beanbag, Walt on the sofa and Isis on his lap and me in MY chair. No one else was allowed in it. I turned on the TV and put on our shared favorite show, Supernatural. We stayed like this watching a very intense episode when the doorbell rang. "That would probably be Horus." Anubis said and shot me a look. I glared at him and ran up stairs to answer it.

"Hey Carter!" Horus said, he was holding a large duffle bag and a shopping bag. I looked into it and saw he didn't just buy 2 2-liters, he had brought candy, and donuts and all sorts of things.

"Woah, you bought a lot of stuff." I said and Horus just shrugged.

"You are my tutor. So where is everyone?" I pointed to the stairs and he followed me into the basement.

"Heeeey Horus!" Walt called. Horus went over fist bumped him and sat down in my chair.

"No." I said and glared at him.

"Huh?"

"You're in my chair." Horus looked confused for a moment then got out. "Thanks!" I sprawled out in it and pointed to the empty bowl like chair that I normally read in. "Sit there, you do like Supernatural don't you?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Horus laughed along with everyone else. We watched for about an hour when mom called us up for pizza.

"YES! Time for mom's homemade pizza!" Sadie cried and bounded up the stairs. We all followed and sat at the table virtually fighting for a piece. After we all had about 4 pieces mom came out with ice cream sundaes for us.

"Thanks for this Mrs. Kane!" Horus said and mom laughed.

"It's Ruby and for Carter and Sadie mom." We all laughed. Sadie's mom had died when she was 3 so she and my mom did everything a mother and daughter would do together. Our parents were best friends, so she was always over. "Well see you kids, sometime tomorrow I guess, and remember fridge closes at 2AM." Mom then headed back upstairs.

"Dude your mom is awesome." Horus said. I had forgotten for a moment he wasn't part of the usual group.

"Yeah I guess she is." I shrug.

"Carter, your mom is the coolest mom in history! My parents wouldn't even let me have you and Sadie spend the night not much less 5 other kids." Isis said. We all laugh again and finish our bowls of ice cream. We go back downstairs to decide what to do.

"I know! We can play truth or dare!" Sadie says and I roll my eyes.

"We aren't twelve." I say and receive a glare from her and Isis.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Isis said and I finally agreed. "You can start since it is your house after all!"

"How do you always win? Um, Anubis truth or dare?"

"Dare" Anubis answers and I try to think up a good dare.

"I dare you to, kiss Isis!" I say in my best twelve year old girl voice. I get laughs from everyone but Isis, Sadie and Anubis so just from Walt and Horus.

"Really dude? Do you want Sadie to kill me?" Anubis asks.

"Yes." I laugh again and he goes over and kisses Isis' cheek. I scowl at him. He then proceeds to kiss Sadie.

"UG! Not here!" Walt groans.

"Hey Carter, wipe the look off your face. You didn't say I had to kiss Isis on the lips did you?" Anubis looks at me and I groan. "So it's my turn. Horus truth or dare?"

"Truth." Horus says and gets a snicker from Sadie.

"Wimp." She says earning a glare from him, it's enough to shut her up.

"Who do you like?" Anubis asks him. Horus shrugs.

"Carter, and is that the best you could come up with?" Horus answers and I gawk at him.

"Did I just hear that or am I hallucinating?" I say and Horus laughs, he laughs a laugh that seemed to come from within him.

"You heard right little dude."

"But, but, you're Horus Cunningham, the guy who could have any girl he wanted and you picked me?" I stare at him and he laughs again.

"Don't sell yourself short Carter. You are pretty great too. Now moving on," I want to say something but think better of it.

We end up playing truth or dare for like 2 more rounds before deciding we'd rather watch horror movies on Netflix. We crash at about 4 a.m. and as usual I am the first to wake up at 11. I look up and survey my surroundings, Anubis and Sadie are curled up together, Walt and Isis as well. Horus however is nowhere to be seen.

I head upstairs and see him chatting with my mother. "Good morning Carter. I was just discussing my latest karate tournament with your mother." Horus said and my mom gave me a little wave hello.

"When did you get up dude?" I ask and run a finger through my mussed up hair.

"About an hour ago. Do you want a cinnamon roll or a donut?" He asks and jesters to two different boxes. I shake my head to try and clear it of grogginess and grab a cinnamon roll. After about 10 more minutes of boring small talk Sadie and Anubis come up stairs and after another couple minutes Isis and Walt.

"So who wants to go to the movies?" I ask and I get nods all round.

"What do you want to see?" Sadie asks.

"I've heard good things about The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones." Isis piped up. That got nods all round so it was decided. We all piled into my mom's car and were given 50 buck for snacks.

"Thanks mom! See you in about 3 hours!" I said as I hoped out of the car.

"No problem, see you soon!" Mom waved and drove off.

The movie was good, I got to sit with Horus. Which was a major plus. Sadie and Anubis ditched about half way through the movie and went across the street to a little cafe they loved. After the movie we went over and called my mom to pick us up. When we got back to my house we picked up the basement and Sadie and Anubis went home and Isis and Walt went who knows where, leaving just me and Horus. Horus was staying another night because his parents were out of town and he had left his key in his locker at school, so he was locked out.

"So what do you wanna do? We have about 2 hours to kill until dinner is ready." I said sitting in my chair scrolling through Netflix on my Xbox.

"We can go for a walk around the park." Horus answered, I nodded switched off my Xbox and put on my sneakers. We walked to the park and went straight to my favorite spot. A bench in front of a small pond.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Horus asked. I shrugged.

"It was okay I guess." Just then a tall girl cam over and almost shoved me off the bench to sit next to Horus.

"Hiiii Horus!" Said the tall girl. She had bleach blonde hair with pink highlights, she wore designer jeans, heels and coat.

"Um, hi. I was having a conversation with my friend here so if you would please leave." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Come on Horus, are you saying you'd rather hang out with Mega Nerd here instead of the captain of the cheer squad?" Her name suddenly came to me, Maggie.

"Yes, now if you'd be so kind as to leave, that would make me happy." Horus said with a strained smile.

"Aw, I'm sure you'd be much happier hanging out with me rather than this dweeb." Maggie said beginning to twirl her long hair around her finger.

"I need/want to hang out with this "dweeb". He is my tutor and he is currently my date here right now." Horus told her stoney faced.

"Date? What do you mean date?"

"I mean, I like Carter, he likes me. So when two people like each other they date." Horus explains slowly to her. "ANNND I suck a math and he doesn't."

"What, you're gay? You can have every girl in the school if you so wished and you're gay?" Maggie asked eyes wide. Horus laughed and nodded.

"You are going to leave now aren't you?" Horus asked her, Maggie sat there for a moment, stunned then hurried away. Horus turned to me. "You can come sit down again."

"We're on a date?" I asked him and he nodded seriously. "Really?" Horus laughed and nodded again. I sat down carefully about a foot away from him, half expecting him to jump up and leave, instead he scooted closer.

The weekend was wonderful and on Monday morning mom dropped us off at the front of the school. I went straight to math when I bumped into Zia Rashid. "Where you rushing off to Carter?"

"Math, you?" I asked. She was wearing a paint stained shirt, paint stained blue jeans and paint stained sneakers. Her hair had been dip died 4 different colors.

"Pottery. Check out this sketch I did Saturday at the park." Zia pulled out her sketch book and I saw Horus and I together on the bench.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" I ask her and she laughs and nods.

"I don't gossip. Also, you two are absolutely adorable together!" Zia then skipped off to her class. After my morning classes I eat lunch with my usual gang, Walt, Anubis, Sadie, Isis and now Horus.

"Hey guys! How has your day been?" I ask setting down my lunch. I got choruses of goods, alraights and Sadie said AWFUL it's Monday! We all laugh a bit and get to eating. We then talk about video games, Supernatural and the play. Horus again manages to keep up with the conversation even though it was only his second day sitting with us. Horus and I hold hands under the table, Sadie notices but keeps her mouth shut.

"So I was thinking, how about we have a sleep over at my house this weekend." Sadie suggests. Her house was huge, it had an indoor pool and hot tube, theater room, her own room had every gaming system out there and all of us could fit on her bed with room to spare. We liked spending the night at her house because her dad was never home on the weekends. My house is only gone to if mom made pizza.

Yeahs and sures went around the table. I couldn't wait till Friday now.

After lunch I went to the library and began shelving a rather large amount of books that had been dropped off over the week end. Mrs. Snyder wasn't there so a meaner, nastier and all round ruder lady took her spot. Her name was Ms. Clyde, she was 49 years old, never married and lived alone with 4 cats and dogs. "Where's Mrs. Snyder?" I asked when I got done.

"Don't you have work to do kid?" Ms. Clyde sneered at me.

"Finished it. All books shelved. I just wanted to ask her about a book series she should get for the library." I smile at her and she just continues frowning.

"Why does your opinion matter to her? You're just another student."

"Umm, she likes getting book requests from students. That way her library has books kids want to read instead of books kids don't..." I say carefully.

"Find some more work to do, I don't want to see you just doing nothing, it would be wasteful of your time."

"I take all advanced classes and I still have this period free. It was empty and I could've had it off but I chose to be here. Mrs. Snyder needed help so I volunteered and normally if I finish early she'll let me read, or work on homework." I tell her and she grunts.

"I want you to re laminate all the posters around the room." I groan. Somehow I always end up messing up the laminator and have it need repairing.

"You should check the notes she gave you. It specifically says "don't let Carter use the laminator."" I tell her and pull out her book of rules. It did infact say "don't let Carter use the laminator." Ms. Clyde grunted again.

"Fine, do your homework." I smile gratefully at her and began on my math assignment.

The next week passes quickly and before I know it is Friday. I tutor Horus for an hour and then we head over to Sadie's house. I walk right in and yell "SADIE I'M HERE!"

"WE'RE IN MY ROOM HURRY UP!" Sadie called back and I bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Hey Sades!" I say and flop down on her bed.

"Carter! Shoes off, now!" Sadie demanded and I kicked them off. Horus sat down in one of her 7 bean bag chairs and declared that it was comfy and he wouldn't be moving in the next hour.

We ended up playing truth or dare for an hour then watching a lot of Netflix. We ended the night with a big game of Battleblock Theater and we all crashed on Sadies bed. I woke up first the next morning, before Horus this time and went upstairs to start breakfast.

I made about 20 chocolate chip muffins, a crap load of bacon, 5 waffles and 6 plates of pancakes. I still had the feeling that it wouldn't be enough. We're teenagers, we ate a lot of food. Everyone woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Woah, that's a lot of food." Horus said Sadie snickered.

"It's not enough. I'm going to help Carter in the kitchen. You lot watch tv for the next hour while I help him make more food!" Sadie ushered them into the living room and came back to help me make more food. By the time we were done the kitchen was almost empty. We ate all of the food. I had a plate full of scrambled eggs, chocolate chip muffins, pancakes, waffles and zero bacon. I hated bacon. By the time we were finished eating it was 11 so we decided to go to the mall.

At the mall Sadie and Isis immediately went into their favorite stores and Walt, Anubis, Horus and I wandered around and ended up in Game Stop playing demos. Then we went to the arcade. Finally Horus and I went to the book store and Walt and Anubis went to eat more food.

"Hey Carter, have you read Artemis Fowl?" Horus asked me and I shook my head. Horus grabbed the first 3 books and stuck them in our basket. We then headed to the fantasy section and I grabbed a book that looked interesting, Percy Jackson and The Lightning Theif. Horus bought a book about Egypt and we payed and left the store. We met back up with the girls and Walt and Anubis and went to see Despicable Me 2. It was awesome and awesome enough that we all went twice.

After that my mom came and picked me up and I went home. Horus came over later and went to hang out in the basement. We played Castle Crashers, Halo 4 and Grand Theft Auto 5. After that we just sort of hung out on the couch, somehow I ended up slowly migrating into his lap. We were watching Doctor Who on Netflix and for the first time ever I couldn't concentrate on it. I kept thinking about how I was in Horus' lap. I quit after 2 episodes and flipped off the TV.

"Are we already done watching Doctor Who?" Horus whined and I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I just can't concentrate." I feel Horus shrug behind me. "What do you want to do now?" Horus laughed again and turned me round to face him. He placed a kiss on my lips and I couldn't believe what was happening. He then kissed my nose, then both my cheeks then my lips again, the were warm and soft. I kissed back and after what felt like centuries and hardly seconds he pulled away.

"How about we do that." He asked and I nodded. His kiss sent shivers through my spine. It was like electricity flowing through my veins yet oddly calming at the same time. I felt butterflies in my stomach and enjoyed the sensation of _his kiss_.

**LOOK HOW LONG THAT WAS! OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE SHOT EVER! LOL see you guys soon! This was for "Guest!" have a wonderful day!**


	8. Art Class and Zarter

**Hey guys I had to write this twice again. Power shortage from my space heater. I was in my room this time BTW and IT WAS SNOWING WHEN I WROTE THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME! SNOWING! LIKE WHAT THE FUDGE! IT IS MID-OCTOBER NOT LATE NOVEMBER WEATHER GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT GODS DAMN IT! Yeah so it was cold yesterday and still is so i am writing this with my gloves and favorite hat on and my brother says I am ready to do a lets play. Review if you got the reference Sorry I haven't been updating super busy with other projects! Yeh this is more Zarter because apparently you people like it!**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**(AN: They are 16-17ish in this one!)**

I walked down the halls of B.A.G heading towards my next class when I bumped into Walt. "Hey Carter I need to ask you something. Is it okay if Sadie isn't back before 9 tonight? I want to take her star gazing." Walt smiled hopefully.

"Yeah just bring her back before 11." I tell him and resume walking towards my next class. Art. It was required even though I absolutely suck at it.

In art I sat down next to my girlfriend Zia Rashid who was an art prodigy as it turns out. "Hey Z."

"Hello Carter. We are making clay bowls or pots today. Try not to burn the building down." Zia teased. I laughed slightly and went up to grab my lump of clay to work with.

I began kneading the clay mimicking how Zia did it. It was really hard at first but after awhile it soften up nicely. Then she put it on her pottery wheel. And I began failing badly. I couldn't get the edges of my bowl to stand up correctly or do anything I wanted them to do.

"Carter, do you need help?" Zia questioned. I scowled.

"Yes please." I muttered. Zia came around and sat in front of me. She gently grabbed my hands and guided them helping make the edges of the bowl do as I pleased. Her hands were warm and soft despite the clay that partially covered them. I looked up at her and smiled briefly she smiled back her eyes dancing.

I went back to my bowl Zia's hands still on top of my own.

"I think you're getting the hang of it now." Zia stated. She removed her hands and I messed up again. "By the gods Carter you are REALLY bad at this." Zia laughed.

She placed her hands back on mine and this time talked while she showed me what to do.

"You have to be gentle with the clay to much pressure and it breaks. But not enough then it flops. Okay. You need to keep you thumb always outside your bowl or pot. Some people find it helps them make a better rim if you place it here." Zia move my thumb to just outside my pot. "There now just sorta move your hands around a bit making the bottom wider but keeping the top narrow. You are making a vase right?" Zia asked. I nodded. I was now.

"Good I need to do my own project now. If you need more help I'll know." Zia flashed me one more million dollar smile and went back to her own work.

Zia visited the 1st Nome over the weekend so I didn't have much to do. Our clay pieces would be done by the time we went back to class next Monday. We would probably be painting them then.

The rest of the day on Monday passed quickly and soon I was back in art class. I never dreaded art class it had Zia in it. My only class with her except lunch. I sat down next to Zia after I had grabbed my vase from the front of the room.

I noticed that Zia's pot had a heart carved into it I also noticed something carved into the heart until she turned it away from me. I just shrugged it off and got painting.

I used first coated it in a white base coat then since it dried freakishly fast. I used vine stencils to paint green vines all over it. After that I grabbed the flower stencils and added a few bright yellow one at random points. When I finished it looked like something you would buy at Wal-Mart for 10 bucks. So some of my best work.

"Hey Zia!" I said to my girlfriend. "Check it out it doesn't look like crap this time!" I beamed happily. Zia put down her brush and examined it.

"This is some of your best work Carter! Nicely done. How about you go show it to Mr. Lizah while I finish mine." Zia shooed me away and I went and showed him my work. He was impressed. He told me that he thought I'd find a way to burn down the classroom with paint. He was pleasantly surprised with my work though. I even got a A!

I went back over to Zia who had just finished her project and just put it away to dry. "Nicely done with your project. We'll be able to take them home tomorrow okay!" Zia smiled at me happily.

"Cool. I don't know what I'll do with a vase but I'm sure I'll find something." I tell her and for some reason she looks a bit sad with that response. But I didn't probe for answers.

When we got home Zia and I trained the initiates about fire. Mostly how to defend yourself against it. I lost half my eyebrow because I didn't block one of her fire balls fast enough.

The evening went by extremely quickly and I passed out on my bed before midnight for once.

The next day school was boring. Same boring lectures, same boring teachers, same boring lunch then came art class. That class was never boring.

"Okay students since we just finished our pottery project we have a free day today! You can feel free to free paint, free draw, write, do home work, read or just chat amongst yourselves." Mr. Lizah told us and almost everyone began chatting. Including Zia and I.

"Carter I have a gift for you." Zia begins.

"Really? Why? Also can I have it now?" I ask quickly. My eyes huge.

"You are such a 5 year old sometimes." Zia remarks. "No I'll give it to you on the way home. We are walking today whether you like it or not!" Zia laughs.

"Okay then!" I smile again. "So what kind of present is it exactly?" I ponder.

"I am not telling you!" Zia smacks my arm gently.

"Fine!" I say. We begin chatting about how to train the initiates in the element of cheese when the bell rings.

"Wow that felt shorter than usual." I remarked. I began picking up my stuff ready to leave to room.

"Yeah because of the football game tonight we get out 20 minutes early." Zia tells me. She goes over to the front of the room grabs her project and sticks it in her bag. I do the same with mine.

We walk down the sidewalk hand in hand and I pull us over at a little cafe I was fond of. An elderly woman walks over to us. "Hello dears! What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a mint hot chocolate." Zia answers smiling. We had been coming here since last year and the elderly couple that owned the place were very fond of us.

"Oh yes I should of known that! Silly me." She laughed. Her name was Christy Loan.

"It's fine Mrs. Loan." Zia said with a smile.

"Again Zia, it's Christy!" Christy laughed again. "Carter you want a coffee with 2 creams and 2 sugars correct?"

"Yes! Thanks. Also can I have a slice of chocolate pie?" I ask. Zia and I always split a piece.

"Are you sure you don't want two? I'll add in the second for no extra charge! Zia here is too thin!" Christy poked Zia's arm playfully which earned her a smile.

"Yes we're sure." Zia answered. Christy tutted slightly and made her way back to the kitchen.

We ate and had our usual small talk. Then Zia finally told me about her present for me.

"I made this for you." Zia said and pulled out the clay vase she had made. It was painted black and in gold etched in it was a heart and the initials ZR and CK.

"Wow... this is..." I stared at it. It was beautifully done and the gold shone brightly against the blackness. "Beautiful." I muttered. Zia blushed.

"Thank you." She said softly. I pulled out my own vase and stared at it. I compared them. Mine looked like crap next to hers. I began to notice intricate swirls in the black as well.

"I don't want to give this to you because it is crap compared to yours." I tell her. She laughs.

"I say we give yours to Mr. and Mrs. Loan." Zia suggests. I nod. When Christy comes back over I hand her the vase.

"It's for you. After all you are so nice to us." I smile at her. Christy blushes. She looks at it and smiles.

"Oh it's lovely! Thank you so much dear." Christy pulls me into a hug and quickly hugs Zia as well. "You two are the most polite teenagers we get in here this means a lot. Thank you." Christy tuttles off and places it by the cash register. She then goes outside and plucks a flower from her little patch and places it in the vase.

"You just made her very happy." Zia told me. "And me too." Zia then leaned across the table and kissed me.

**See sweetness! Also this is like a WAAAAAAAAAY prequel to A Zarter Proposal.**


	9. Sabunis Goes Bowling

**Request complete! Dun dun dun dun! This is for Aliceaurora and I am sorry that my gay stories make you uncomfortable no likey no ready. I put the ship names in the titles of the chapters and these are mostly unconnected one-shots so you can skip ya know... no one is making you read them... I keep having this problem guys idk why... Um yeah. Srsly this is Sabunis obviously kay? Also remember if you don't like gay ships or lesbian ships you should probably get the fuck away from my writings. I don't do it a lot but I throw it into a lot of my stories. For example this one! The Way She is! The Demi-gods and the Godlings! and I few more that I really could careless about right now because it is two AM whilst writing this... yeah...**

**So basically if you ignored that and skipped down here. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY SHIPS DON'T READ MY STORIES! YEAH? YEAH! Kay I don't hate ya for it I totally understand. Kay? Happy? From now on if it is a gay ship and you don't bother to read my clever titles in the chapter bar thingy (dont' judge) I'll let you know in the AN. Enough of my rambling and let's get this party started!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I walk into the bowling place with my boyfriend Anubis. He and Walt split and for some reason the gods didn't make him leave the mortal world. I guessed it was because even the gods have ships! (What do you mean they may not know what the hell a ship is? EVERYONE knows what a ship is! Whatever brother dear.)

"Why are you making me do this?" I complained. Anubis laughed.

"It is a normal thing that mortal teenagers do. I thought, hey since normal mortal teens do this, we should give it a go. Huh." Anubis nudged me. The mortal world had a huge effect on him.

Anubis became much more chill and quit sounding like a person from another century. He picked up on our slang and became much more relaxed with the whole politeness thing. He even called Walt dude the other day. Anubis didn't really change his way of dressing but traded combat boots for converse sneakers after becoming OBSESSED with Doctor Who **(AN: I am! PM if you wanna talk about Doctor Who! I NEED FRIENDS HALP ME!)**

__"Ug fine!" I say and Anubis laughs again. That's another thing he laughed a lot. And that is a good thing. His laugh sounded beautiful, it was like unicorn footsteps and the sound of butterfly wings flapping in the moonlight. Oh gods he sounds like a My Little Pony.

"Come then!" Anubis dragged me to the desk and got our horribly unfashionable bowling shoes.

"Oh my gods these shoes are as hideous as ever." I remarked.

"Yeah they are pretty bad." Anubis agreed. We slipped them on and got our bowling balls. I picked the lightest one available. A 6 pound one. I am not sure which Anubis picked though... Oh well.

We bowled for a while pausing to exchange friendly competitive insults. That was until the giant freaking scorpion attacked.

When the beast burst through where the pins reset my first instinct. Throw my damn bowling ball at it.

Needless to say it was not very effective. The ball landed a good 5 feet in front of it. It did however draw it's attention towards me.

"Wow Sadie. Throw a bowling ball at A GIANT FREAKING SCORPION YEAH THAT WILL DEFINITELY HELP!" Anubis shouted sarcastically. I scowled at him.

"COME ON DEATH BOY! HELP ME KILL THIS SUCKER!" I screamed back at him. I summoned my staff and wand from the Duat. A skill I was getting very good at and immediately threw down my staff. It transformed into a giant she-lion.

My lion attacked the monster. I cast various spells and enchantments while Anubis kept it distracted with mummy wrappings and other stuff.

I finally slayed the beast with a final _Ha-di_ spell. I promptly passed out. Anubis thankfully caught me and set me down on a bench.

After about 3 or 4 minutes I woke up.

"Hey Anubis." I mutter.

"Yes Sades?" He replies.

"Let's never be normal again." I tell him. He laughs and nods.

He takes me back to Brooklyn house. How I have no clue. But we end up playing video games in my room. It was one of the things he loved about this century.

When we finished our gaming session we curled up and snuggled watching Sherlock or something.

It was a good day despite the scorpion attack.

It was a better day when he turned off the TV and turned to me.

Anubis stared at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes. He smiled showing off his pearly white teeth. His cute little dimples showing and he tilted his head to the side which just made the stupid boy look cuter.

"Why are you so adorable?" I ask him. Anubis laughs once more.

His lips were a soft pink color. I took one of my fingers and ran it across them. Anubis smiled and laughed. He took his own hand and ran it across my cheek.

"Why are _you _so adorable?" He asks me. I grin and fit my mouth to his.

His lips are soft and warm. His kiss sends shivers down my spine and I feel my knees go to jelly. I feel my heart skip several beats. I kiss him harder. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and my brain just stop working. I can only think about the sensation of his lips pressed against mine.

**See I made some fluff at the end. Not my best work but IT IS 2 AM PEOPLE DON'T EXPECT MUCH!**


End file.
